


A touchy subject (or tinhats rules)

by Mybaderbrainday



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Failed pranks, Funny maybe?, J2, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, excessive touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybaderbrainday/pseuds/Mybaderbrainday
Summary: Jensen had laughed at the outrageous accusations made on Tumblr. Their fans certainly were an imaginative bunch he'd give them that. Of course there was nothing else behind Jared's touching, or his own touching for that sake. it was all very friendly and innocent. Or at least it used to be up until a few months ago...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... This has been sitting in my drawer for ages. It was inspired by all the fun J2 Tinhat girls out there on Tumblr and Facebook. I'm more of an agnostic myself, but the idea is fun to play with if nothing else. 
> 
> I'm not sure if this was Beta read or not? Probably not, so sorry about that.

"Hey, have you noticed that the crowd go nuts, whenever I touch you. Or you touch me?” Jared asks with an amused chuckle. Bumps Jensen's shoulder friendly as they walk off the stage at Chi Con's Gold Panel.

"Yeah, pretty hard to miss actually." Jensen answers, ‘ _especially since he's been doing it on purpose for the last few months just to try his theory out_ .’ He adds to his answer silently in his head. He can hardly admit to Jared what he has been doing, because he's beginning to feel slightly weird about it.

-*-

It had all started out so innocently. Jared is an extremely tactile guy, everyone knows that. The fans even have a name for Jared's hugs, "Padahugs" It wasn't until lately though, that it had come to Jensen's attention that some of the hardcore fans interpreted the innocent friendly touching as flirting! Evidence of him and Jared being an item even...

Jensen had laughed at the outrageous accusations made on Tumblr. Their fans certainly were an imaginative bunch he'd give them that. Of course there was nothing else behind Jared's touching, or his own touching for that sake. it was all very friendly and innocent. _Or at least it used to be up until a few months ago..._

-*-

They move down the corridor together in unison synchronised strides towards the exceptionally boring and sterile conference room that serves as the Spn green room today. They walk together with the comfort only really old and close friends have. To an outsider they could probably be mistaken for the brothers they impersonated on the show, or maybe an old married gay couple? Jensen smiles internally at the thought, but it did bother him that the fans so obviously thought he and Jared were gay.

 _Yes, he had read the posts!_ He didn't want to add to the rumor, so after some internal bantering he drew a deep breath.

"So, what are you saying? Should we ease up on the touching?" The blonde asks innocently after having a moment of bad conscience over how he had begun enjoying the intentional touching a lot more than what he'd care, _or even dare_ , to admit to himself.

"Nah, i don't know?" Jared shrugs and slows his pace, obviously a bit caught off guard with the proposal. With what might have been an apologetic. Or maybe guilty smile? He seems to come up with a more fitting answer after a little too long pause and continues.

" ...but, yeah, maybe? At least i'll try to keep My hands to myself from now on okay?” Jared pauses. “-That's not an easy task for someone like me though, so you have to remind me when i slip," He adds with a nervous laugh and picks up the pace again

“Yeah, I'll try my best to remind you and I will also try to keep out of your personal space,” Jensen say reluctantly after having felt how Jared's words made him strangely disappointed for a hesitant second before he catches up with his coworker a few long strides in front of him.

He was aware that he was just as much to blame as Jared in this. They were two very tactile, “hands on” guys. There was nothing else to it. There really wasn't!

_Yet..._

Once Jensen had became aware of how some of the fangirls interpreted their friendliness he couldn't help but notice the audience reaction to any form of touching on stage between him and Jared. Hugs was always cheered at and the classic affectionate head bump on each other's shoulders was mostly met with an "Aww...".

He had figured out that he could almost orchestrate the audience's reactions by how close he was to Jared, and how he touched his co worker. He had stopped counting thigh/knee squeezes a long time ago, sometimes he was afraid he'd have a permanent bruise right over his knee from all of Jareds affectionate squeezes.

These secret observations had amused him immensely for weeks now. He started to look forward to all of Jareds small signs of friendly affection, both on and off stage.

There really was an excessive amount of touching between them; there was the almost compulsive pat on the back every time they saw each other, and they saw each other –a lot- during any ordinary day. Not to mention on weekends and holidays when their family's spent time together barbecuing or at parties.

Jared always had this adorable habit of placing his hands on Jensen's hips peeking over his shoulder when Jensen was flipping burgers at the barbecue.  He also grabbed his shoulders or dragged his hands along his back whenever they were in close proximity in the kitchen preparing, salads, drinks or whatever, tasks that require both of them moving close together in tight spaces. Jensen knew Jared did this so that they both knew where the other one’s at. Jensen actually did the same thing to Jared or whomever was in the kitchen with him at the same time. Now that he had started paying attention though, it was certainly a very intimate move wasn't it?

It really couldn't be normal for friends placing their hands on each other this often ( _and lingering?_ ) as long as their touches always seemed to do?

At least Jensen was sure that Jared's friendly strokes over his back at the barbecue shouldn't send sparks of tingling pleasure down his spine. Maybe if it had been a massage, but this wasn't a massage, far from it.

Quite frankly Jensen was suspecting that he was going nuts. The other day he had a boner from Jared speaking something in his ear in a loud place. When his friend had leaned in with an arm around his neck to speak something close to his ear. He could have sworn he felt a rush of warm air brushing his ear, and that's what had caused the very confusing hardon.

But nah, it was nothing really… he was just stressed out. Everything would be fine if Jared just stopped touching him _all the time_.

 _Jeez, there he was at it again_. Jared squeezed his shoulder to punctuate something he had just said. Jensen had absolutely no idea what Jared had said. He had been busy feeling how his skin had tingled for seconds where Jared had just touched him...

_What was wrong with him?_

He hitches loudly when Jared slings his arm around his shoulder a few days later.

“Right, sorry! I forgot. The non touching thing. Right? Good thing you reminded me! I'm really awfully bad at this non touching stuff aren't I?” Jared asks with a chuckle as he gently nudge his arm against Jensen's when they walk together towards the set.

 _"Oh, you have no idea how awfully bad you are at restraining yourself,"_ Jensen thinks to himself. He doesn't have the heart to point it out loud to his colleague though...instead he rejoice in the lingering heat on his shoulders.

It seemed Jared actually made an effort the rest of the day. Trying to keep a distance and not punctuate every single sentence with touching Jensen. It was something of a relief Jensen realizes when the day finally came to an end.

The next day Jared manages to control himself too, with the exception of resting his chin on Jensen's shoulder, demonstrating how tiresomely slow the line was, when queuing for lunch. Good thing that had been the only instance that day because jeez, that move alone had had Jensen's heart rate speed up like à hummingbird. God this couldn't be happening to him. _He wasn't attracted to Jared, he absolutely wasn't…_

The next few days all proceed without any touching whatsoever. Now all of a sudden _'that'_ was what was bothering Jensen just as much as the excessive touching had only a few days ago. He really was fucked, or stressed out, or both? Right now he would have given just about anything for a pat on the back or a nuge in the side… Or a head on his shoulder _–Oh Gawd, a head on his shoulder…_

The other day he had found himself staring at Jared's lips while he was eating some sexy candy, or maybe it was the lips that was sexy? The candy probably was just -candy! He just didn't know anymore. All he knew was that he couldn't take another minute of this touching abstinence.

He told himself it was the fact that he was so used to the touches that made him feel this strange way about his co-worker. If he could just get Jared back to his old routine of touching him casually all the time, these strange thoughts of wanting to fuck his best friend, (Yes, it had come to that now...) would be gone. Anyhow he figured the problem would be quickly solved by asking Jared to start touching him again. But how exactly does one ask something like that of your best friend without sounding like a complete idiot?

"So.. ehrm Jer...” he starts awkwardly a few days later in Jared's trailer.

“Wassup?” Jared answers moving his focus from the manuscript in his hands to his coworker.

Fuck, fuck, fuck...blue eyes today, and wet pink distracting lips…. _Who the he'll notice things like that on his best friend? This wasn't going to be easy, was it?_

“So, about this touching thing-y…” He starts nervously and by old habit he stretches out a hand to pat Jared's thigh for reassurance and support as he sits down beside him on the sofa that looks oversized for the cramped space in there. He manages to restrain himself at the last moment though, changes directions mid air to casualty scratch his cheek instead. It all looks like a very natural and smooth move he convinces himself.

“Yeah! I've been doing good haven't I?” Jared proclaims with a hint of pride in his voice.

“Um, yeah… A bit too good I'm afraid…” Jensen mumbles, afraid to meet (the now golden?) eyes of his co-star.

“What? What do you mean?”Jared asks with a questioning raised brow, his still golden eyes studying Jensen “Ah, you are finally on to me is that it?” Jared continues with squinted fox eyes and a smug grin.

“Onto what?” Jensen begins, before he notices the mischievous look on Jared's face.

“Oh, shit, what did you do?" He asks with worry written all over his face. Jared's and Jensen's pranks could get really ugly and especially towards each other. That's why they had agreed to don't do that stuff anymore. But this grin on Jared's face meant something was definitely up. Jensen raced through the last few days in his mind desperately trying to figure out what the colleague had done this time.

“Relax! 'S not'n awful... it's just that this touching thing we have going here.” Jared explains and gestures back and forth between them. “It all started out as a practical joke many years ago. It's all kind of embarrassing now really, but I thought you'd react to it somehow. But you didn't, and instead it became more and more touches over time.” Jared looks at him intensely.

“You never once complained about it!” After a while it wasn't like I could go 'Tada! Just kidding?' Right? Besides I had kind of gotten used to it. And so did you…” Jared pauses.

“... I think?" Jared explains with an embarrassed, apologetic smile on his lips, and a voice that sinks worryingly low toward the end of the sentence. Something that instantly makes Jensen's cock stir.

Shit, this was not how he had pictured this conversation going, or maybe he had? But that would have been mad hatter crazy. Wouldn't it?

Jensen let's Jared's words sink in for a moment.

“This was all a prank? The worst prank I've ever heard of” Jensen replies in slightly pitched voice, not really able to hide the disappointment that what had obviously been only a joke to Jared was something that had caused him a lot of confusion and turmoil lately. Jared looks at him intensely now, searching for his reactions.

 _Fuck this!_ Jensen figures. It isn't the best payback in the history of pranks, but it was all he could think of doing right now. He could always say it was only a practical joke if it didn't work out, Right?

Without really knowing what he is doing, or even why he's doing it. He leans toward Jared and presses his lips into the distracting wet bubblegum pink of Jared's lips.

He hadn't been able to focus on much else since he had set foot in here. He is determined and not taking no for an answer, but  he still didn't really expect to get away with it…

_This was Tinhat madness!_

Since Jared apparently wasn't going to punch him in his face, he parts his lips slightly licking softly at the soft wet sweetness.

Jared's lips part under his and _Jeez! that tongue must be electric or something?_ Jensen finds himself rock hard within seconds of twirling against that welcoming tongue and tasting Jared's mouth. _He was so going to hell for this... but Gawd, Jared was a great kisser._ No way he was going to stop this now. He was so high from tasting Jared's mouth and being allowed to kiss his way down Jared's neck. He barely knew what to make of himself. _But why didn't Jared push him away? Why did he welcome him and even eagerly kissing back?_ Maybe this wasn't a practical joke after all? Maybe the only joke here was that they hadn't done this sooner?

"Fuck I want you Jar, I want you so unbelievably bad" he finds himself panting desperately between eager kisses. Apparently some kind of autopilot kicks in about here making him straddle Jared's lap. Grinding down on the apparent and scary huge bulge there.

"Jesus! Jen! Calm down" Jared moans. His hands and body doesn't seem to agree with the words spilling out of his kiss swollen mouth though. His hands goes up to Jensen's hair and with a firm grip he makes sure Jensen's lips never are out of kissing or licking range.

"God, Jen I wanna fuck you! I wanna fuck you so bad," Jared whines in what must be pure agony, judging from how the desperate words drips out of his mouth. He continues getting his franticly traveling hands in under Jen's shirt. Pushing the shirt up enough for him to catch a nipple with his mouth. Tongue twirling softly over Jensen's sensitive nipples.

"Jesus Jar, you have absolutely no filter between mouth and brain, do you?" Jensen laughs, at his friends desperate but probably honest words. Laughter that hitches when Jared's tongue circles his nipples. Jesus! He'd better check out and leave this all to instinct because Jared licking ( _and fucking biting_ ) Jensen's nipples meant he had absolutely no coherent brain activity left. None whatsoever...

“Nah, you already know that!” Jar grins while he desperately ridded Jensen of his shirt fully this time. "You thought my touching was excessive and over the top before, this is how I wanted to touch you since years back. Fuck Jen, you are so incredibly hot." Jared admits starting in on Jensen's jeans.

"Someone ever told you you talk too much?" Jensen replies and slaps Jared's hands off his waist. He then stands up and starts undressing himself from jeans and boxers. "Besides I'm fucking you, baby. Have you even seen the size of that monster in your jeans? I haven't even seen it but I'm already scared." Jensen concluds with a smug grin before kneeling on the floor in front of his best friend, helping him wiggle his remaining clothes off. Jared in a very moos-like manner manages to wriggle out of his Jeans and shirt in the meantime.

“Yeah, okay! Do we have anything to lube up with?" Jared asks as his eyes frantically searches the trailer for something that could be used for lube.

"Shit! don't you have lube in your trailer? Never fucked in here?" Jensen asks as he starts kissing his way up Jared's naked thigh.

“Not, this kind of fucking, no. Can't really say I have..." Jared admits with a chuckle.

“Me neither... but I think I'm aware of the basics though” Jensen admits and both men laugh nervously. Obviously a little embarrassed about what is happening here.

"Olive oil?" Jensen asks.

"Yeah, I have that in the pantry" Jared answers, trying to get up of the sofa to get it, but Jensen is quick on his feet rushing to the kitchen and locating it at first glance.

He returns with the bottle like some kind of first prize trophy and drops to his knees once again.

Jensen has no idea what he is doing here, but he comforts himself with the thought that neither does Jared, but first priority has to be tasting that rigid monster cock he has in front of him. _Oh my god! The man is some kind of a misfit. Seriously!_ He isn't even sure he will be able to fit that thing in his mouth? He was about to find out though...

Jensen slides his tongue out over the shiny full head of Jared's cock. His move forces out a whimper from his co worker. Quickly followed by a gasp of pleasure when he settles his mouth over the girth of the head. Mm... The texture of this thing, smooth and silky, warm. This he could get used to, he figures as he pushes down further on that monster dick.

“Fuck Jen! That fucking mouth of yours was meant for this. So fucking good!”. Jared babbles out with a hoarse voice while desperately trying to not buck into Jensen's mouth with full force.

Jensen takes a moment to watch the man falling apart under him. Who knew Jar was such a dirty talker? ( _Yeah, he probably could have guessed, but you get the idea_ ) his own neglected cock is achingly hard between his legs and he needs some friction or action, preferably both, soon or he'd die here.

He mouths his way down Jareds dick and balls, urges Jared to spread his legs further to give him better access to the part of Jared he had not yet tasted. He sucks one of Jared's balls into his mouth and that gets a “Fuck!” Out of his colleague. He urges Jared with firm hands on his ass to spread his legs even further and give him better access to what he wants to taste.

Having Jareds ass in front of him, he senses a short moment of hesitation, but puts his hands on Jared's cheeks to spread them and get his mouth on that tight virgin hole.

“Fuck are we really doing this?” Jared asks in a worried voice and flinches slightly when Jensen dives in between the gorgeous globes of Jared’s ass. Jensen is too far gone to even hesitate as he starts licking and tasting him. He hears Jared moan out a “Jesusfuckingchrist” and feel him push his ass up for more. That drives him wild and he pushes his tongue against the rim that gives in and eventually opens up for his probing tongue.

Jensen has no idea how much time he spends with his face buried in Jared’s ass, grunting, licking, kissing and eventually pushing his fingers in there. He'd only done this on girls before but the response he gets from Jared when he pushes two fingers in up to the knuckles were far more rewarding than any girl he'd ever been with. Jared moan and grunts as he fucked himself on Jensen's fingers. Somewhere in this madness he manages to lube his fingers and in an generous amount of oil, and now three fingers deep he pauses to spill some oil onto his own weeping hard cock. He bends over Jared’s defined torso, strokes and kisses every amount of tanned skin he can reach. Leaving Jared's defined pecs and abs glistening from both olive oil and sweat. ( _God, this guy was always sweating_ )

"Are you ready baby? I don't think I can wait any longer.”

He takes Jared's furious nodding and arching of his back as confirmation and finally places his aching tip against the tight pucker that slowly giving way inch by inch to his rock hard dick.

“Oh, my God what is that? A train you're showing up there?” Jared grits out under painful groans, but he didn't draw back or tell Jensen to stop, so Jensen continues pushing in with small thrusts until he can feel Jared's ass relax and open up for him fully.

“Fuck Jensen...schoo... so.. good. I'm not going to last, this is too fucking good” Jared pants when Jensen finally have his cock buried balls deep in his best friend’s ass and starts thrusting. He obviously hit something because Jared moans out loudly now at every thrust. Jensen reaches down to stroke Jared's huge cock, and after barely a minute he can tell his lover is about to come.

Jared comes screaming Jensen's name while spilling his warm come over Jensen's fingers and painting his beautiful abs with thick strings of cum. Jensen feels how Jared's ass cramps around him and only a few desperate deep thrusts later he spills deep inside Jared's ass grunting and leaning down to place a sloppy kiss on Jared's chest. He spasms violently in one of the hardest orgasms of his life, before he slumps down panting on top of Jared's chest.

After a minute he feels Jared giggle c softly underneath him.

“What?”

“Dude, you just came up my ass man …good thing I know you're not the sleeping around kind of guy.” Jared shuckles.

“Until now that is...” Jensen admits with burning embarrassment and a pinch of guilt..

Jared shrugs and in an attempt to make his lover feel better he adds “Don't worry baby we can hardly be blamed for what happens when the touching abstinence becomes too much. There are only so much “‘Tinhat” -insinuations one can take before you start believing… ” Jared says and pulls Jensen down to meet him in a kiss.

“You knew about the Tinhats?” Jensen asks with surprise, his spent cock slowly sliding out of Jared.

“Yeah I knew. How do you think the idea for all that excessive touching started?” Jared chuckles in Jensen's ear.

“The truth is out there, and it's kind of a touchy subject” Jensen smiles.

 


End file.
